


A Lenient Punishment

by merryghoul



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Comment Fic, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one person who kept Artemis from punishing Agamennon further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lenient Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Promptly prompt: [any, any, from the point of view of a god](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/250872.html?thread=9747448#cmt9747448)
> 
> Ladies Bingo prompt: abduction and kidnapping

Artemis didn't blame herself for the death of the stag in her grove. She would never blame herself. Her problems were mostly caused by mortals. Sometimes her problems were caused by gods, but she was never the type to fight over petty things like her siblings, her aunts and uncles, and Aphrodite. It was Agamemnon's fault her stag was dead. Besides, he had boasted about it like the arrogant ass he was.

Artemis wanted to punish Agamemnon. He was, like most mortals she had encountered, arrogant, after all. At first, she thought about sending Apollo to shoot an arrow in his heart. Then she would transform Agamemnon into a stag, send him to the heavens, and have him eternally chased by a hunter or a beast.

She stopped her plans when she learned of Agamemnon's family. She wasn't interested in Agamemnon himself, since he was married. The same applied to his wife, Clytemnestra. Agamemnon had a son, Orestes, but Artemis rarely had feelings for men.

Agamemnon had three daughters: Iphigenia, Electra, and Chrysothemis. Fate would dictate Artemis being smitten with one of Agamemnon's daughters, Iphigenia. 

As a result, Artemis called Boreas and the winds and told them to stop Agamemnon's fleet from sailing to Troy. To get the winds to blow the fleet's sails, Iphigenia would be sacrificed to Artemis. 

It could've been worse for Agamemnon. He could've died before the Trojan War instead of after it.

 

Artemis almost reconsidered killing Agamemnon when he sent Odysseus and Diomedes to bring Iphigenia and Clytemnestra to Aulis for the sacrifice. The discomfort, and later shock, on Iphigenia's face pained Artemis to see. But she didn't kill Agamemnon. The Fates had already told her she would not be Agamemnon's murderer. But Agamemnon would die, someday. And not from old age, but murder. The thought made Artemis smile, even though it wasn't what Artemis wanted to do to Agamemnon.

 

Rarely did Artemis hop upon her chariot in the daytime. But to save Iphigenia she climbed upon her chariot led by her six deer, all adorned with golden horns. A seventh doe writhed in Artemis' arms as she drove the doe to Aulis.

The spectators gathered to see Iphigenia's sacrifice were expecting a knife to pierce her neck and her blood to cover the ground.

What they saw was a flash, a large cloud of dust, and the doe in place of Iphigenia.

 

After the failed sacrifice, Artemis appeared to Clytemestra. "Your daughter is safe, Your Highness," she said to her. "She is with me. I promise I will keep her safe, unlike her cruel father, who has failed in his duties. Farewell."

Artemis disappeared as quickly as she had appeared in front of Clytemnestra.

 

Artemis was done humiliating and humbling Agamemnon. She signaled for the winds to blow the sails of his fleet to Troy as she left Mycenae. 

 

Artemis took Iphigenia to her temple in Tauris. Iphigenia was stunned. "You saved my life," she said.

"I did."

"I did not ever think my father would attempt to kill me."

"Your father bragged about killing a deer of mine. I am not surprised he would consider killing you. He is a wicked man. You should not pay for his sins."

"I owe you my life."

"Is that your wish?"

"Yes."

Artemis handed Iphigenia a chalice, pulled out from thin air. "Drink this."

Iphigenia drank out of the chalice. When she was done, she started possessing a golden glow. "Why am I glowing? And why are _you_ glowing?"

"You are now immortal. I am immortal. For I am the goddess Artemis."

Iphigenia looked at Artemis. "What do you want me to do?"

"Be my companion. That is all I ask. You can spend time hunting with me or you can spend your days in this temple. But stay with me. Please."

Iphigenia nodded. "I will, my Goddess Queen."

Artemis stroked Iphigenia's chin. Iphigenia responded by moving in closer to Artemis. The two kissed in the temple.

 

As the years passed, the people of Tauris did not always sense the presence of Artemis. And Iphigenia no longer existed in her mortal form. But the two were worshipped side by side in Tauris. It was the people's way of honoring their love, a love that would last throughout the ages.


End file.
